Lo que debe estar junto, junto está
by La pooh
Summary: Eddward Clark vuelve a Peach Creek después de finalizar sus estudios universitarios en Columbia, pero no viene solo un pequeño niño le acompaña: Jim. Kevin McCartney había decidido tomarse un año sabático al ver que en ninguna de las carreras en las que había estado eran de su gusto, dejándolas todas a la mitad y regresando a casa. Ambos habían tenido un romance, tiempo pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es mi primer fanfic que publico aquí y de esta pareja. Después de leerme todos los fics en español de esta pareja he decidido volver a escribir fics (tengo casi tres o cuatro años que no escribo un fic; así que pido disculpas por lo mal que sé que lo haré.

Capítulo uno:

— Papi, ¿ya vamos a llegar? — preguntaba un niños de unos seis años mientras miraba como las casa se volvían borrones conforme el carro avanzaba. Eddward sólo atino a sonreír y responder lo que había estado haciendo desde hace casi una hora.  
—Ya mero. — Respondió pasando por la escuela secundaria en la que había estudiado. Miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente, el recuerdo de sus inseparables amigos, las horas en la biblioteca y, sobre todo, el tiempo que paso en el campo de beisbol viéndolo, a escondidas, practicar. Suspiro y el pequeño observo a su papi.  
— ¿Esa va a ser mi escuela? — Volvió a preguntar el niño. Eddward miro la carretera fijamente antes de virar a la izquierda.  
—Sí Jim. Presta atención que falta muy poco para llegar —. Aconsejo el mayor mientras se entraba al que fue su hogar. Aparco frente a la casa que ahora le pertenecía desde la muerte de sus padres. La casa seguía igual que antes, quizá le hacía falta una nueva capa de pintura pero todo lucía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. — Aquí es, Jim. — informo al pequeño mientras lo ayudaba a cargar la mochila que el pequeño traía con él. El niño corrió hasta la puerta dejando a Edd atrás, siempre tan impaciente pensó el hombre cerrando la puerta del auto y, sin poderlo evitar, fijando su vista en la casa de frente. Era de un color distinto y un par de rosales adornaban la entrada. Elevó la vista viendo la habitación en la cual había pasado incontables tardes, sintió su corazón oprimirse pero la voz de su hijo llamándole lo alejó de recuerdos que creía olvidados.  
Hizo un gesto al ver tanto polvo en la casa, claro era obvio que la casa no iba a estar impoluta como era costumbre. La soledad había hecho merma en el piso y objetos. —Jim, tendremos que ir al centro y comprar artículos de limpieza.

Aceleró y paso el semáforo justo cuando el amarillo cambiaba a rojo, viro a la derecha y siguió derecho. Otro semáforo se encontraba a cien metros, aún en verde, así que volvió a acelerar. El amarillo cambió a rojo antes de que el hombre pudiese pasar. A duras penas se detuvo y maldijo al escuchar como rayaba llanta; contaba los segundos, impaciente, que transcurrían mientras veía aburrido los carros que pasaban. Entonces lo vio, o creyó verlo. Un hombre con facciones delicadas y un gorro negro en su cabeza conducía un _Ford Fiesta_ negro. Siguió con la vista el coche hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de coches que circulaba diciéndose que lo había vuelto a imaginar.  
El sonido del claxon lo saco de su aturdimiento dándose cuenta de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio a los conductores traseros antes de arrancar. Dio vuelta en "u", no volvería a casa, mejor era regresar al bar donde había estado y tomarse algo fuerte.

_  
Lo dejo hasta aquí. Simplemente es la introducción; espero que les guste.  
¡Ah, se me olvidaba! _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ no me pertenece, esto es por amor al yaoi. Espero que me digan qué tal les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí que vuelvo con la continuación. Espero que les guste, y espero haber subido bien la continuación. Gracias por los comentarios. Sin más las dejo con mi capítulo. Verán que ahora sí lo hice un poco más largo. Espero ir alargando poco a poco los capítulos.

CAPÍTULO DOS

Sabía que comer en lugares fuera de casa era una invitación a las enfermedades pero, de igual manera, también sabía que era tarde y a Jim no le haría bien pasar sus horas de comida. A sí mismo no podría hacer uso de su cocina esa tarde y posiblemente tampoco de la siguiente. Así, después de haber ido a varios lugares donde Eddward pudiera conseguir los químicos y demás cosas que necesitaba para la limpieza llegaron a un pequeño restaurant que recordaba el mayor de sus épocas de preparatoria.

Edd le abrió la puerta del carro a su pequeño y lo condujo hasta el restaurant. El niño corrió a sentarse en una mesa pegada a la ventana mientras su padre saludaba cortésmente a los encargados del lugar. Una señorita rubia se le acercó para hacer el pedido.

—Buenas tar… —Dejo la frase inconclusa al verlo. Con una platera color roja, unos jeans perfectamente pintados, una ligera chaqueta negra y ese gorro negruzco que era inconfundible — ¿Doble D? —preguntó la mujer llevándose el lápiz con el que apuntaba al cabello. Eddward se sorprendió al ser reconocido y vio a la chica. Le era familiar, sin embargo, no lograba descifrar de dónde la conocía; lo que era en verdad tonto puesto que poca gente le hablaba en aquel lugar.  
—Afirmativo, señorita, soy yo Eddward, o como usted acaba de llamarme Doble D — su rostro mostró una sonrisa en señal de disculpa. La mujer se carcajeo antes de hablar.  
—Tan educado como siempre. Soy Nazz. — Se presentó y Eddward la miro atentamente. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, recogido en un medio chongo que dejaba sueltos algunos cabellos, y, mismo color de ojos; claro aún con ese delineador contorneando sus orbes seguían siendo inconfundibles. Se reprendió mentalmente por no ser observador.  
—Un gusto volver a verte Nazz. —Dijo sinceramente, pues él no pensaba encontrarse con algún conocido pues todos debían estar de vacaciones. Quiso preguntar a la rubia el motivo del que no estuviera en San Francisco, en la Academy of Art University como tenía entendido él; pero descarto la posibilidad de preguntarle, sería una descortesía.  
— Papi, ¿quién es ella? — la interrogación del niño lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
— Disculpa mi descortesía — hablo aunque no sabía si le decía a la joven que estaba enfrente o al niño —, Nazz, él es mi pequeño Jim y, Jim, ella es Nazz una ami… compañera— corrigió la relación que mantenía con la rubia, pues era sabido que su amistad se había formado cuando él entro en relación con su mejor amigo y con la ruptura no había querido hacerla elegir y se alejó. — de la escuela y era mi vecina en el vecindario en que viviremos.  
La mujer observo al niño, no se parecía en nada a su amigo. Pensó en la madre del infante y lamento la reacción que tendría Kevin al enterarse. ¿Había dicho "viviremos" el chico? Eso significaría que…  
—Seguimos siendo Doble D, en caso de que a la casa que te refieras se encuentre en el vecindario de Peach Creek. —Dijo la mujer sonriente. Era bueno volver a tener a un amigo de vuelta. —Bueno Jim ¿qué se te antoja pedir? —cuestionó sacando la libreta de su bolsillo y el lápiz de su cabello. Ambos hombres pidieron su comida y Nazz fue a la cocina a hacer su pedido. La comida transcurrió sin anomalías salvo por algunas preguntas que escapaban del pequeño de vez en vez. Una hora y media después Jim se encontraba en el carro mientras Eddward se acercaba a caja a pagar.  
—Un gusto haber coincidido contigo Nazz.  
—Lo mismo digo. Te he extraño Doble D, y no soy la única. — Soltó casualmente la mujer — Por cierto, Doble D, no importa lo que haya pasado, yo aún soy tu amiga. —Dijo la mujer extendiendo el cambio mientras le sonreía. Eddward sintió una sensación agradable en su interior. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con alguien y que ese alguien fuese agradable con él, no después de la manera en que todo termino. No pudo hacer más que agradecer con la cabeza y sonreír antes de tomar la feria y dirigirse a la salida.  
—Tenemos que juntarnos un día para ponernos al corriente. Ya pronto estaré pasándome por tu casa. — Le llego la voz de la rubia antes de que terminará de salir del lugar. Se volteó y sonrío de nueva cuenta antes de salir.  
Ya en casa Edd prestó un libro a Jim y le dijo que permaneciera en el escalón que había enfrente de la puerta mientras él se dedicaba a adecentar lo que sería su nueva vivienda. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente mientras el adulto limpiaba su huevo hogar. Había empezado por la que sería la recamara de Jim, aquella que le había pertenecido a él de pequeño, luego había limpiado la habitación de sus padres, ahora suya. Después de lo primordial había ido al baño a poner ácido muriático para dejarlo actuar mientras limpiaba la cocina.  
El tiempo se le paso y cuando miro el reloj ya eran las siete y media de la tarde. Se reprendió pues ya había pasado la hora de la merienda. Empezó a recoger todos los productos que había utilizado y fue a colocarlos en un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de Jim. Aún le faltaba lo que sería su estudio, la sala, el baño de invitados, el garaje y otras pocas partes de la casa pero era mejor dejarlas para mañana; ahora lo importante era prepararle a Jim una cena.  
Salió de la casa, esperando encontrar a su hijo leyendo pero el niño no se encontraba ni en la acera ni dentro del carro.  
— Jim —llamó y no hubo respuesta. Volvió a repetir el nombre de su pequeño pero nadie respondió. Un poco intranquilo le dio una vuelta a la casa esperando encontrarlo. Nada. Su preocupación empezaba a acrecentarse. De nuevo en la entrada grito el nombre de su hijo y al igual que las ocasiones anteriores no hubo respuesta.  
Miro todas las casas. No había ningún carro, no tendría que haberlo la hora de salida laboral era a las nueve y apenas eran las siente cincuenta y tantas. Necesitaba encontrar ayuda, y pronto. Observó como la cochera de la casa de enfrente, la que había evitado mirar, estaba abierta dejando ver una motocicleta. No la había visto nunca pero conocía a su dueño y era al último al que quería pedirle ayuda. Los últimos rayos de sol golpearon sus ojos y se percató de que faltaba poco para que oscureciera. Su Jim estaba sólo en un lugar que no conocía y oscureciendo sería mucho más difícil encontrarlo ¿y si no lo encontraba, qué haría sin su bebé, qué haría Jim sin él? Sintió miedo y sin pensarlo corrió a la puerta frontal y toco cual desesperado.

_-_  
Sí, otro capítulo sin que Edd y Kevin "se vieran" pero en el que sigue creo que es obvio que se encontraran... ¿o no?  
Espero sus comentarios dulzuras, y críticas para mejorar :P  
Los empiezo a querer 3 (?)  
Chao chao


	3. Chapter 3

Tuve un error en el segundo capítulo, pues subí un borrador. Nazz asiste a la universidad de San Francisco (sí, estuve investigando universidades, marcas y todas esas cosas que pudiesen gustarle a los personajes). Sin más el capítulo. Supongo que debería decir si va a haber o no una "fecha de entrega": no la habrá. subiré el capítulo cuando tenga listo el siguiente. Más que nada para yo sentirme con tiempo suficiente para dejar enfriar la trama en caso de que quiera hacer algún cambio. Bueno aquí el capítulo tres. Espero les guste.

Capítulo tres:

Tenía una maldita cruda, producto del vodka que había tomado esa mañana y parte de la tarde, cuando unos golpes se escucharon el su puerta. Maldijo al idiota que estuviese tocando y decidió ignorarle, pero los golpes no se detuvieron. Un tanto enfadado se puso de pie y peino sus cabellos con los dedos de la mano antes de ir a la puerta. La garganta se le seco, por un momento pensó que era otra de sus visiones, aunque esta fuera tan real, culpo al alcohol de ello. Delante de él se encontraba Doble D al punto del llanto. Había cambiado su vestimenta, seguía luciendo tan lampiño que como lo recordaba y unos pequeños músculos se le habían marcado. Lucía tan…

—Kevin, te suplico que me ayudes. Por favor. —La voz del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que era real. Eso de cierta manera lo enfureció después de la manera en la que habían terminado ¿Doble D se atrevía a pedirle un favor? —por lo que más quieras Kevin te suplico que me ayudes a encontrarlo. — Volvía a pedir el de gorra derramando lágrimas. Eso hizo que se tensará un poco. Aún se preocupaba por él.

—Haber doble tonto ¿qué es lo que buscas? —preguntó apenas el pelirrojo.

—A Jim. Lo dejé en la entrada y no está. Lo he buscado por toda la cuadra y no lo encuentro. —Decía el hombre sosteniendo su mirada con el de ojos verdes. Kevin lo miro expectante. Sabía que su cactus era importante pero no hasta el punto de que Doble D estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. —No sé a donde pudo haber ido. Él no sabe andar sólo. — Otra frase del de gorra lo hizo sopesar la idea de que el genio se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Primero cálmate y segundo, Doble tonto, los cactus no pueden caminar así que Jim debe estar lejos. — Lo vio negar. —No, Kevin, no hablo de mi cactus. Jim es mi hijo. —Informó Eddward. El mayor se le quedo viendo como si hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido ¿su Doble D tenía un hijo? Eso significaba que estaba casado. Conocía lo suficiente al hombre frente a él como para saber que Eddward sólo tendría hijos dentro de un matrimonio. Recordó cuando hablaron sobre rentar un vientre para tener, de esa manera, un retoño que llevará su sangre. El de gorra se había negado pues alego que un niño debería nacer dentro de un matrimonio.  
Kevin salió otra vez de sus pensamientos, esta vez al darse cuenta de cómo Edd se daba media vuelta.

— ¡Espera, idiota!, ¿cómo quieres que lo encuentre si no sé cómo es? Descríbelo. —Ordenó mientras entraba a su casa por las llaves de su bebé. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su preciada moto mientras Doble D permanecía parado a unos pasos de la acera. —Muévete tarado. Si no me dices cómo es me meto a la casa y no te ayudo.

—Tiene unos ojos verdes hade y un cabello de similar tonalidad. —Kevin se le quedo viendo ante tal dato. —Una variación genética ocasionó eso. — Explicó el genio. —Tiene seis años y creo que aún lleva su libro de cuentos. Viste una camisa blanca y unos bermudas azules. Calza unos converse negros.

—Muy bien, Doble tonto, haremos lo siguiente: Tú irás en tu coche al este, yo en mi moto al norte. En media hora regresaremos, lo hayamos encontrado o no —Eddward estaba a punto de protestar pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido. —Para abarcar oeste y sur posteriormente. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar su moto y salir en dirección al norte. Eddward asintió viendo la estela de polvo que dejo la motocicleta por la exagerada velocidad con la que había partido el otro chico. Corrió a su coche y lo encendió, no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta; su hijo era lo primero. Edd pasaba las calles mirando por los locales, a la gente que pasaba o alguna señal de que su hijo hubiese estado ahí. Pero en cada semáforo su mente viajaba a donde quiera que estuviera Kevin. Rogando porque lo hubiese encontrado y pensando en lo amable, entre comillas, que se había portado el pelirrojo. Eddward había pensado que después de lo que habían pasado, y con lo rencoroso que era su ex-novio, se negaría a ayudarlo. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver su error y darse cuenta de que, aunque fuera un poco, Kevin parecía haber madurado.

La hora acordada se había instalado en el reloj y muy a su pesar Eddward no había encontrado al niño. Sin querer regresar al vecindario dio vuelta en "u" y, como acordó con Kevin, regreso a casa. El pelirrojo aún no había llegado cuando aparco en su estacionamiento. Espero cinco, diez, quince minutos y nada. Pensó que quizá había encontrado a su hijo y por un momento se dejó acunar por esa positiva idea. El verlo llegar solo fue tan decepcionante para Eddward que tuvo que mirar al cielo para que las lágrimas no escaparan. El pelirrojo no bajo de su vehículo, sólo habló.

—No está al norte en un perímetro de ciento cinco kilómetros. Tendremos que buscar en otra dirección. Tú irás al oeste y yo al sur. —las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron suavemente de un rosado al pensar en otro sur al que hace años iba a buscar la felicidad del geniecillo. Se giró y volvió a encender el motor, dio una vuelta por la rotonda de la cuadra y antes de desaparecer creyó escuchar un "ten cuidado".

Eddward se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras hacía cálculos de los datos que le había dado Kevin. Un carro corría alrededor de 230 kilómetros. Desconocía la capacidad de la motocicleta del pelirrojo pero una cosa era segura: Kevin había estado conduciendo a exceso de velocidad, aumentando los riesgos de sufrir, así, un accidente; y todo por buscar a su hijo. Sí, en definitiva, el chico había madurado. Se dijo al tomar rumbo al oeste.

Kevin corría su motocicleta a una velocidad nada sana para su bebé, pero algo en su interior le exigía encontrar al hijo de Doble D. Pues si había algo que Kevin no pudiera soportar era ver verdadero dolor en la mirada de Edd. Él le regresaría al hijo que tuvo con otra para que el bobo del que estaba enamorado, porque aún seguía enamorado del niño genio y obsesivo con la limpieza que había conocido en su niñez, fuese feliz. Aunque sus sentimientos poco o nada importaban ahora. Eddward estaba con alguien y, al parecer, ya lo había olvidado.

Iba tan rápido que estuvo a punto de no distinguir una melena verduzca sentada en las puertas del basurero. Kevin busco la manera de dar retorno para luego aparcarse en la banqueta del frente.

—¡Jim! — Grito mientras corría hasta donde estaba el niño. —¡Papi! —Exclamó el pequeño levantando su rostro pensando en que su padre lo había encontrado, pero al no ver a Eddward se desanimó bajando el rostro. —Disculpe señor, lo confundí con otra persona. Le ruego me disculpe, simplemente creí que había pronunciado mi nombre.  
Kevin lo miró atentamente y no pudo evitar sonreír pues el niño tenía los mismos modales que su padre.

—Eso fue porque sí pronuncié tu nombre, Jim, soy Kevin y he estado buscándote. —Informó esperando que el niño no hubiese aprendido demasiado bien a no hablar con extraños; porque estaba seguro de que el doble tonto le había enseñado esa regla básica a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué me buscaba y cómo sabe mi nombre? —cuestionó el infante tallando con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas para limpiarla de cualquier rastro de llanto.  
—Eso es porque soy tu vecino y… amigo de tu papá. Él me pidió ayuda, ha estado como desesperado buscándote, pequeño. — Kevin no entendía de qué momento a otro se había vuelto tan cursi. Él no era bueno con los mocosos aunque supuso que el niño era una excepción por ser hijo de quien era. Examinó al crío mientras se ponía de pie. No se parecía en nada a Edd, salvo en su carácter, por lo que pudo notar; pero salvo por eso no tenía sus ojos, ni su cabello, nada. Maldijo el momento en que los genes decidieron que el mocoso se pareciera a la madre, que él ya odiaba, y no al hombre que era su padre.

—Señor kevin, ¿usted me llevará con mi papá? — interrogó el niño con la ilusión grabada en su sucio rostro.  
—Claro, pero con una condición: tienes que contarme cómo llegaste hasta acá. Te invitaré un helado si lo haces. —Ofreció el pelirrojo pues quería saber o darse una idea de la manera de ser del hijo del bobo y cómo había estado Eddward y ese pequeño sería su mina de información. El niño asintió emocionado.  
—Pero eso será mañana porque hoy debemos regresar con tu padre, antes de que le dé un infarto. Sígueme. — El niño lo siguió hasta la motocicleta y a dos pasos de llegar a esta se detuvo completamente fijando sus ojos en el que sería su transporte. — ¿Qué pasa?  
—Papi dice que las motocicletas son ataúdes con ruedas. Son peligrosas, podríamos tener un accidente si subimos. —Explicó el niño con aire de sabiondo. Kevin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. El niño era idéntico a Doble D. Pensó en la manera en que podría convencer al niño.

—No te preocupes. Yo soy muy bueno y cuidadoso conduciendo las motos. Nunca me ha pasado nada. Y a tu padre tampoco. —Añadió y el niño iba a emitir un argumento o algo pero Kevin se le adelantó — Yo lo lleve muchas veces en mi moto cuando estábamos en la prepa. Tu padre me confiaba su seguridad, así que puedes estar seguro de que estás a salvo conmigo. —Kevin sabía que si el niño era hijo del bobo los argumentos que se usan con los niños no le iban a funcionar. Se imaginó que esos hubieran tenido que ser las explicaciones que hubiese tenido que darle a un pequeño Doble D si hubiese querido hacerlo subir a su bicicleta de infancia. Jim pareció meditarlo y Kevin comprobó su hipótesis y más aún cuando el crío hablo.

—Supongo que tienes casco ¿verdad?

Kevin asintió extrayendo un casco, el único que tenía y que había comprado exclusivamente para Doble D. Pues al igual que su hijo, Eddward se había negado a subir a ese "ataúd con ruedas" hasta tener algo de protección. En ese momento se alegraba de haberlo conservado, aunque hubiese sido por una cursi razón.  
Jim se colocó el casco, que obvio le quedaba grande y aseguró al pelirrojo que estaba listo. Kevin levanto por los hombros al niño y lo colocó en la parte delantera de su bebé para después sentarse él. Uso sus brazos como protección del pequeño y arrancó a una velocidad de cincuenta kilómetros por hora pues no quería asustar el niño.

— ¿Crees qué papi me vaya a regañar o castigar? —Escuchó Kevin que le preguntaban cuando estaba parado frente a un semáforo.  
— ¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? —El niño asintió. —Puede que lo haga. No digo que este mal ir a explorar, porque supongo que es eso lo que estabas haciendo ¿no? —el niño asintió nuevamente. — Pero no es recomendable hacerlo en un lugar que no conoces. Podrías perderte, como paso hoy, y eso asustaría mucho a tu papá.  
— ¿Me enseñaría los lugares donde puedo jugar, señor Kevin? Digo, si tiene tiempo. No quiero incomodarlo. —Se disculpó el crío y Kevin no pudo evitar una carcajada. Estulticia  
—Seguro que sí. Pero será después de que me cuentes lo que paso cuando vayamos por un helado. Y claro que tu padre acepte. —Dijo el pelirrojo antes de arrancar y seguir rumbo a las casas de ambos.  
Así pasaba en cada semáforo en rojo: Jim preguntaba cosas a un Kevin que se sorprendía a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo maduro que estaba actuando. Y más frente a un niño que era hijo del hombre que amaba. Sí, los años le habían hecho bien al pelirrojo.

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Para mi desgracia, el cuarto quedará muy corto; debido a que es necesario esa brevedad para la secuencia que tengo en mi mente. Creo que ahora sí, tardaré un poco en publicar. El capítulo cinco aun se está maquilando y faltan muchos detalles y posiblemente sorpresas por pensar.  
Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews diciéndome qué les pareció el capítulo, lo qué piensan de la historia, los personajes que han salido. Alguna petición que pueda considerar. Sí, estoy abierta a modificar algunas cosas si a ustedes les apetece alguna idea. Aclaro, no todas. Sólo las que pueda adaptar a la idea de mi fic.  
Chao chao. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Tardé un poco en subir este capítulo, espero me disculpen. Muchas gracias a todas y os que leen mi fic, también por los reviews. Me animan a seguir. Espero que les guste la continuación, a mí me gusto (aunque creo que es por mi mente retorcida). Es muy corto, pero es necesaria esa brevedad para que yo sigue con la historia como me apetece. 

Capítulo cuatro:

Setenta y dos horas para poder llamar a la policía y que se pueda levantar un acta para reporta la desaparición de un niño. Sinceramente, es eso momentos, todas esas normativas le parecían una estulticia descomunal a Edward. No lo había encontrado, era un terrible padre. Ya no sabía dónde buscar y la idea de saber a su pequeño en quién-sabe-donde a esas horas de la noche lo hacían estremecer. Decidido se levantó de la banqueta donde se encontraba sentado. Lo iría a buscar, no ganaría nada estando ahí.

Abría la puerta de su carro cuando distinguió dos luces acercarse poco a la calle. Entrecerró los ojos adaptándose a la ceguera que empezaba a instalarse a causa de la cercanía que iba adquiriendo el vehículo.

Kevin freno justo en la entrada de la casa de doble con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Eddward vio un pequeño bulto entre las piernas del pelirrojo y llevo ambas manos a su boca por la sorpresa. Kevin se había bajado y ayudaba al niño a hacer lo mismo. Edd pude distinguir un casco sobre la cabeza de su pequeño, lo miro atentamente distinguiendo la franja blanca al costado del casco negro: era su casco. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado: su hijo estaba frente a él y usaba el primer regalo que el pelirrojo le había hecho. Eran demasiadas emociones.

Jim saltó a abrazar las piernas de su papá mientras lloraba. Había estado tan asustado, pensaba que nunca de los nunca jamás iba a volver a estar junto a su padre.  
—Lo siento tanto papi. Sé que merezco un castigo, pero no lo volveré a hacer. No quiero que te separen de mí. —Sollozaba el pequeño. Eddward se acuclilló y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
Kevin se sentía tan fuera de lugar pero era inevitable no quedarse embobado contemplando la escena de la que era espectador. Doble D era un padre tan cariñoso, pese a los microbios que el pequeño seguro portaba. Su corazón quería romperse al verlo tan lejano en la cercanía de unos pasos, pero la sonrisa imperfecta de aquel nerd era suficiente adhesivo para mantener su corazón bien. Decidió que no quería seguir ahí; no fuera a ser que la madre del niño saliese. No quería conocer a la mujer que le arrebato el amor de su vida; aunque, la poca preocupación que tenía esa mujer por su primogénito era realmente molesta. Sí Eddward y él hubiesen cuidado a un hijo él estaba seguro que lo mimaría tanto que Eddward le reprocharía y, por supuesto, lo cuidaría tanto que no tendría por qué perderse. Pero no era su hijo, no tenía nada que opinar.

Levantó el rostro. Kevin se daba media vuelta, tenía que agradecerle; después de todo, él había encontrado a su hijo. —Jim, coge un cambio de ropa; te llevaré al cuarto de baño para que tomes una ducha mientras yo te preparo una nutritiva cena. Necesitas dormir, mañana hablaremos. — Ordenó el de gorra y el niño no espero a que su padre repitiera dos veces la indicación y corrió hasta el carro. Eddward en cambio se acercaba un poco a la figura que se movía con suma lentitud por la calle. —Disculpa Kevin —, llamó la atención del pelirrojo. — quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. Y me gustaría saber si te apetecería tomar una taza de té y conversar un poco.

Ahora sí, su corazón colapso ¿cómo se atrevía el chico que le hablaba a sugerir que fueran a hablar?, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuesen los mejores amigos y sin contar que seguro la mala madre que era su esposa estaría durmiendo en ese lugar. Si Doble D pretendía que iba a olvidar el pasado y entablar una amistad con él estaba muy equivocado. Aún lo amaba y no iba a fingir que había superado lo que tuvieron. No iba a observar cómo Eddward era amado por otra mujer.

—No, Doble tonto: no me apetece tomar una taza de té, café o lo que sea contigo. — Dijo antes de apresurar el paso y entrar rápidamente a su casa. La había cagado, como siempre, y él se volvería a alejar de su lado pero prefería eso a tener que ver el amoroso esposo que, estaba seguro, era.

¿Muy mala? Es que si seguía "rosa" me iba a aburrir. Sinceramente estoy teniendo problemillas con el quinto capítulo; así que intentaré tener la continuación para el siguiente lunes; de no ser así será de este viernes al otro cuando suba ,a más tardar la continuación. Les quiero mucho por leerme y quiero más a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus lindos comentarios *corazón* 


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno he regresado. Tuve un pequeño problemilla con este capítulo, pero aquí está. No tiene mucha acción, pero espero que les guste mucho. Tambiñen tuve un problemilla con mi lap- se mojo- y tuve que enviarla a arreglar.  
Agradezco demasiado el que me escriban reviews me dan muchas ganas de actualizar con rapidez.

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

Apretó fuertemente los dientes contra el labio inferior y se acuclilló a recoger los papeles que la otra persona había tirado al momento en que chocaron.  
—Lo siento mucho. —Dijo al tomar un examen de física con una horrenda "efe". Sintió pena por la calificación antes de prestar atención a la rubia que aún se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Doble D. — Agradeció la chica con una sincera sonrisa que inspiro al enclenque nerd que era a contestarle a una de las chicas más guapas que estudiaban en esa institución.

—Oye, no quiero parecer metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero vi tu nota en el examen de física. Y pues, si no te incomoda y deseas, como es deber de todo estudiante, recuperarte en dicha asignatura yo estaría dispuesto y encantado de darte asesorías. —Calló y rápidamente añadió. —Claro que no tienes porque aceptar. Yo entiendo si no deseas la… — Y su monólogo quedo cortado a causa de la risa de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Si existen los ángeles en definitiva tú eres uno de ellos. Justo estaba pensando en cómo hacerle para pasar la materia. Si no apruebo, con B+ como mínimo, estaré fuera del equipo de porristas. Y es lo que menos quiero. Te lo agradecería.

Y desde aquel día su intelecto se vio gratamente utilizado para la enseñanza de su compañera. Los días invernales ya se empezaban a notar en la bruma del otoño conforme los conocimientos del temario se iban adquiriendo. Eran mediados de noviembre, por allá del dieciocho, cuando ese chico se unió a su grupo de estudios. No hacía más que molestar a su persona cuando intentaba explicarle a la rubia, que entre los libros de la biblioteca escolar se había convertido en su amiga, o cuando se encontraba ensimismado en la lectura de algún tema.

Y después del primer semestre en que su rubia amiga aprobó satisfactoriamente en la asignatura en que la ayudaba sobrepaso la idea de que no se volverían a hablar. En enero, con la reanudación de clases, se encontró con que la mesa de la biblioteca que desde primero había utilizado estaba ocupada por la rubia y su pelirrojo amigo. Se acercó, pidió permiso para sentarse y fue el pelirrojo el que hablo.  
—Doble tonto, por eso estamos aquí.  
Se sentó, la tarde paso y, por primera vez, que le invitaron a regresar juntos a aquel barrio en el que compartían casa. El pelirrojo había sido el que lo había propuesto.

—Papá, papá. —¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? — Parpadeó un par de veces desenfocando la imagen de la puerta por la cual el pelirrojo había desaparecido. Abrió la boca para inhalar el aire necesario para contestar sintiendo como sus dientes se separaban de un labio inferior que le ardía.

—Seguro, deja te ayudo con tus artículos de limpieza, luego te llevaré al que será tu habitación y mañana…

—Iré a por un helado con el señor Kevin. Él me lo prometió. —Interrumpió el ilusionado niño.

—No. Mañana tendremos una seria plática sobre tu comportamiento de esta tarde. —Dijo serio, como nunca lo había visto el pequeño el cual asintió y siguió a su padre.

Escuchaba el sonido de la regadera mientras soplaba la taza de té de tila que estaba por beber. Sabía que con un regaño su hijo entendería, pero no podía dejarlo ir con Kevin. El pelirrojo le iba a gustar a su hijo, lo sabía y tenía miedo de que el crio quisiera pasar mucho tiempo con su ex novio. El líquido se convirtió en un rompemuelas en su garganta, asfixiándolo. Kevin no podía volver a meterse en su vida. Lo había superado. No le guardaba rencor, pero si su hijo pasaba tiempo con el otro él mismo tendría que hacerlo y no estaba seguro de poder soportar los fantasmas del pasado que los unían.

_  
Un poco de su historia pasada. Y como sé que fue demasiada la espera les dejaré un pequeñisimo avance del que será el sexto capítulo.  
"Se quedo inconsciente, por fin, sobre el fajo de fotos y con la botella de alcohol terminándose en el piso de su habitación.  
Los espero en la continuación. Que, adelantando, también estará inmersa en recuerdos. Aunque de un color distinto que los que aquí puse.  
¡Les quiero horrores!


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que tarde mucho tiempo. Tengo varias razones. Primero: la segunda parte del capítulo no sabía que poner (más bien, que recuerdo poner) y segunda me envicié con el roleplay de KevEdd en facebook y estoy haciendo uno que me encanta que es Reversae y me la paso mucho ahí...

Espero les guste mucho, esta vez lo hice un poco más largo para compensar la falta de conti. Ahorita me estoy peleando con lo que seguirá porque estoy pensando en cuando poner hard ¿ustedes quieren hard?

Capítulo 6:

Su mano diestra apretaba un puñado de fotos y la izquierda una botella casi vacía de tequila, sus labios susurraban un nombre repetidas veces, y sus ojos vidriosos seguían fijos en la etiqueta que estaba pegada en la cabecera donde permanecía recargado. Llevaba, lo que parecían horas, observando aquella etiqueta que citaba "Cabecera y cama de Kevin" pensando, seriamente, en levantar el lado izquierdo de la sábana para encontrarse con otra etiqueta amarillenta que citaba "mi lado de la cama" o el lado derecho para hacerlo con una que dijera "lado de Kevin" pero reprochándose por no haberlas quitado. Un sollozo salió de sus cuerdas vocales mientras su lengua buscaba desesperadamente sus dientes pronunciando lo único que estaba en su pensamiento: Eddward.  
Escuchó la hermosa risa nerviosa y un "¿no te molesta que etiquete tu habitación?". Llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios dando un largo trago de aquel brebaje de poderes mágicos que le hacían volver a su lado. "Kevin, te quiero" resonó en su mente y creyó estar acompañado. Cerró los ojos esperando el beso que usualmente venía tras esas palabras y, por fin quedo inconsciente con el fajo de fotografías en su mano y la botella terminándose en el piso de su habitación. —"No, mientras no quieras etiquetar mi ropa interior puedes etiquetar lo que tú desees" —Respondió cerrando la puerta de su habitación mientras su ahora novio caminaba por el suelo que la ropa regada dejaba visible.  
—"La limpieza, Kevin, es una virtud que todo ser humano debe practicar." —Decía mientras recogía varios cuadernos que estaban tirados poniéndolos en un lugar vacío que se suponía era su escritorio. —"Antes de etiquetar necesitamos adecentar esto ¿te molesta que lo haga?" —Volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreírle sabiendo que afirmando lo haría muy feliz.  
—"Puedes" —Contestó acercándose al chico de gorra y tomándolo y besándolo –"O podemos ensuciarla más. A mí cama le falta un poco de bacterias ¿cuántas cosas pequeñas dices que hay en nuestro interior?" —Se burló mientras besaba la barbilla del nerd que se encontraba totalmente colorado. —"Entiendo que a esta edad las hormonas te hagan pensar en ese tipo de situaciones pero, te suplico, Kevin, te abstengas de ser obsceno." —Pidió pero sin hacer una acción por separarse del chico.  
—"¿Eso significa que solo vas a limpiar mi habitación?"— Le cuestionó con un puchero con el que, según recordaba, convencía a todas sus conquistas de hacer lo que él quisiera.  
—"Error. Vamos a limpiar. Tú me ayudarás." —Sentenció con tono determinado.  
Esa tarde no lo volvió a besar. El sudor y el polvo que se iba impregnando con cada sección que limpiaban se instalaban en sus rostros y hacerlo –besarse- sería un acto de total suciedad. Cuando el reloj daba las nueve de la noche su habitación parecía una completamente distinta. Todo estaba ordenado. En su escritorio se encontraban todos sus libros escolares, cada uno etiquetado con la materia y su nombre. Su cabecera tenía otra etiqueta al igual que su puerta, su silla, su mueble de videojuegos, su armario y su espejo.  
—"Una habitación así de limpia merece que le haga un obsequio" —Señaló el más alto admirando su obra como si fuese la última creación de Van Gogh.  
—"Quizá una noche de pasión sería un buen regalo" —Comentó casualmente mientras se acercaba al chico que se alejaba simultáneamente.  
—"¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?" —Interrogó con fingida molestia mientras se auto acorralaba en la puerta de la habitación.  
—"¿Contigo? Imposible." —Lo aprisionó con sus brazos y busco unos labios que audaces lo esquivaron.  
—"Es una lástima" —Logró decir antes de que su mano quitara el seguro y abriera la puerta saliendo de la habitación seguido de un pelirrojo que en verdad creía lo había arruinado.  
Llegaron al piso de abajo y con total confianza Eddward se dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a ver a su novio.  
—"Dos minutos" —Declaró asustando más al jugador de americano que permaneció estático en su sala observando su entrada abierta que daba vista a la casa del de gorro. Diez, veinte, cuarenta, ochenta, ciento diez segundos pasaron cuando vio como la puerta vecina se abrió dejando ver a un Doble De salir con algo en sus brazos.  
—"Feliz habitación ordenada" —Extendió sus extremidades superiores mostrando una pequeña lámpara que tenía tres etiquetas. Observó la primera "lámpara" y sonrió pues la había visto en el cuarto de su novio antes. "Regalo para Kevin de Eddward" decía una segunda etiqueta que se extendía por la base del objeto ocasionado que el pelirrojo esbozara una gran sonrisa. Sin observar la última etiqueta fue y abrazó a su novio con cuidado de no aplastar el presente. —"Gracias" —Susurró aliviado de que Doble De no se hubiese tomado las cosas mal.  
—"No hay nada que agradecer. Solo espero la cuides, porque es mi favorita. —Y dicho eso lo beso para luego excusarse de su suciedad y de la necesidad que tenía de una ducha.  
Ya había cerrado la puerta cuando se detuvo a contemplar la última etiqueta. Un "te quiero" se encontraba escrito en el papel. Se apresuró a volver a abrir la puerta pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba cerrando la suya. Dejo la lámpara en el recibidor y corrió hasta llegar a la casa de enfrente donde toco como una desesperado. Eddward no tardo en abrir completamente asustado. No le dio tiempo de decir nada pues se abalanzó sobre los labios del inteligente chico.  
—"También te quiero" —Sus palabras hicieron el efecto deseado en las mejillas del otro que lo abrazó y riendo le contestaba un "yo también te quiero, Kevin, también te quiero aunque seas un pervertido". —Añadía entre risas que dejaban ver ese agujero que siempre había tenido.  
—Kevin, un niño te está buscando. — Lo despertó una voz femenina mientras golpeaba su puerta fuertemente, despertándolo.  
—Sácalo o yo que sé. —Grito sin preocuparse por lo que acababa de informar la mujer pelirroja que aun golpeaba la puerta.  
—Dijo que no se iba a ir hasta que bajaras.  
—Pues que le den. Me jode la cabeza como para aguantar a un estúpido mocoso.  
—Eso te pasa por ebrio. Kevin, baja y córrelo tú. Y explícame ¿qué quiere un niño contigo? No me vayas a decir que estás embaucando a los críos de la colonia. Lo que me faltaba. Primero te consigues un novio luego dejas la escuela y te envicias con el alcohol. Lo que me faltaba ¿qué hice mal Jesucristo?  
Su madre seguía con el monólogo que siempre soltaba en cada oportunidad evitando que pudiera volver a dormir. Maldito alcohol y maldita cruda; maldito niño que venía a joderle. Él no aguantaba a los niños como para que… ¿niño? Coño, si él ni conocía a uno salvo al hijo del Doble Tonto… Un momento ¡el hijo de Doble De! Cuando su adolorida materia hizo las sinapsis adecuadas se levantó de golpe soltando todas las fotografías que había estado viendo la noche anterior. Se apresuró a recogerlas antes de que se mojasen con el alcohol que aún seguía esparcido por el suelo.  
—Te puedes callar y bajar a decirle que en diez minutos estoy con él. —Ordenó buscando algo de ropa limpia y una toalla. No iba a presentarse ante su fuente de información y posiblemente mejor arma con olor a ebrio. Sí, mejor arma porque cuando el tequila empezaba a hacer estragos en él había decidido que si Doble De estaba ahí era para que él pudiese luchar por él y tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, aunque tuviese que destruir un matrimonio para ello y usar a su hijo para eso.  
—No puedo creer. Sí estás involucrado en algo ilegal con niños ¿Señor, qué hice mal? Escuchó a su madre pero el volumen de su odiosa voz fue disminuyendo indicándole que había ido a decirle al niño. Salió y se apresuró al baño donde se dio la ducha más rápida desde que iba tarde a una cita con su ex novio. Porque estaba seguro que si algo le había enseñado Eddward a Jim era el sentido de la puntualidad y el tiempo.  
Se miró en el espejo, le hacía falta una rasurada pero decidió que no tenía tiempo para ello antes de sopesar la idea de que seguro el Doble Tonto le había inculcado al niño hábitos de higiene personal. Maldijo por lo bajo buscando la espuma y empezar a afeitarse lo más rápido que podía sin cortarse. Tuvo que lavar cuatro veces su boca para erradicar casi por completo el olor a alcohol. Uso enjuague bucal dos veces antes de decir que ya habían pasado diez minutos y que lo que tuviera que ser sería.  
Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad intentando mostrarse como el adulto que anoche había parecido. El niño lo esperaba parado con una mueca de abatimiento que le hizo recordar al pequeño Eddward cuando sus cálculos fallaban.  
—Hola —Jim sonrió antes de ir al primer peldaño donde Kevin descansaba.  
—Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle su ayuda, señor Kevin. Mi padre dice que siempre debemos de hacerlo, más cuando la otra persona realmente se comporta bien. —Si su cabeza no estuviera dando vuelvas estaba seguro de que se reiría ¿él, buena persona? En definitiva sí era hijo de Eddward.  
—No hay nada que agradecer. Apreció mucho a tu padre y sé que llegaré a hacerlo contigo también. —Su rostro intentó formar una sonrisa para darle confianza al niño.  
—Y no lo dudo. Lo he visto en las fotos de mi padre, pero no le diga que las he visto. Él intenta que sean secreto —Confesó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios indicando que no debía decir nada. Esa noticia lleno de calor el pecho del pelirrojo que casi suspiro ante la posible posibilidad que podría tener con el progenitor del niño.  
—No diré nada. —Prometió ahora sí sonriendo de verdad.  
—Sabía que podría confiar en usted, señor Kevin. Por eso siento tener que venir a cancelar nuestra cita. Hoy no puedo ir a tomar un helado con usted. Mi padre dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre lo de ayer. —Explicó volviendo a su expresión angustiada provocando cierta ternura en Kevin. Aunque no se pareciese en nada a Eddward tenía sus modos y su vocabulario.  
—No me digas señor, me siento viejo. Y está bien. Podremos ir otro día por el helado. —Dio su palabra observando como el rostro del niño se iluminaba. —¿Tú padre sabe que estás aquí?  
—No, se supone estoy en mi habitación ¿usted le dirá a mi papá? –Preguntó temeroso y rojo de la vergüenza. Kevin negó con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Para ser hijo de Doble De tenía una tendencia a la desobediencia —¡Gracias! —Exclamó antes de abrazarlo —Me iré. Seguro papá está a punto de ir a revisar si estoy ordenando mi cuarto. Gracias por recibirme y aplazar la cita para otro momento. —Las palabras y acciones del niño le enternecieron y en un impulso llevo su mano al cabello verdoso y lo revolvió. Ese niño tenía su encanto.  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró su madre salió. Era obvio que había estado observando desde la cocina. En esos momentos agradecía que no se pudiese escuchar nada allá.  
—Ya decía yo que lo que necesitas es casarte y tener un niño. Debes buscarte una mujer. No puedo pedir una buena, cualquiera sirve mientras te de un hijo. Sí, necesitas ser padre para reformarte —Seguía diciendo enfadando al pelirrojo que casi había olvidado su cruda ante la presencia del niño, pero claro, su madre tenía que seguir molestando con eso.  
—Madre ¿qué parte de "soy gay" no entiendes? ¿la parte de que me gustan los penes o que las chicas no tienen uno? —Cuestionó cruelmente, harto de lo mismo ¿no se cansaba de joderle?  
—Tu tía Margue tenía tanta razón. Consentir tu etapa de experimentación te llevo a la ruina. Pero claro, esto solo puede ser consecuencia del demonio. Está tarde iré a la iglesia a rezar por tu alma —Ya hablaba más para ella que para Kevin y eso lo enfadaba más. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre si sus gustos eran del diablo o de Dios. —Permitir que anduvieras con ese vecinillo enfermo y pervertido fue un total error. —El sonido del puño de Kevin en la pared silenció a la mujer.  
—Con Edd no te metas ¿escuchaste? —Siseó antes de darse media vuelta y subir a su habitación por las llaves de su motocicleta. Necesitaba otros aires.

Espero que les guste lo suficiente. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir. Lo continuaré aunque tarde mucho, siento si son muy pequeños pero prometo que de ahora en adelante intentaré que tengan la misma longitud o más que este. Adiós tengo que ir a casa de mi amiga y pues eso...


	7. Chapter 7

Más de un mes y no tengo excusa salvo que sigo enganchada en mi rol de facebook. Pero aquí traigo la continuación: tarde pero segura.  
Haré mi primera dedicatoria de un capítulo para Kary Mishima que es la chica con la que roleo y que sin saberlo ya leía mi fic antes y para Cory Candlelit que ama mi rol y yo amo el suyo y sobre todo que leyó mi fic aunque ella prefiera el Reverse. Las amo, chicas.  
Ahora tomaré un poquito de tiempo a contestarles sus comentarios a los que no tienen cuenta aquí, si no quieren leerlos pueden pasarse directo al fic que les aseguró fue más largo y espero no les decepcione.

Fran: Tardé, lo sé, pero me alegro de que lo amarás y espero puedas leer la continuación. Y sí, Jim está basado en el Jim de c2ndy2cid. Esté capítulo muestro más la parte de Edd como padre y otra entrega leve del pasado de esos dos. En serio te agradezco que te tomarás tu tiempo para leer.  
MeroNiakeehl: Para ti irá dedicado el lemon que pronto habrá porque eres la lectora más fiel que tengo. En todos los capítulos tengo un lindo review tuyo. Te daré un adelanto: aunque falte un par de capítulos para el lemon, te aseguró que estará ardiente y será doble. Gracias por siempre estar leyendo mis capítulos- llora de felicidad-  
Sam: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me pongo un día y digo que voy a escribir el capítulo; luego solo doy una rápida revisión al texto; aunque esta vez tuve que hacer uso de dos noches creativas. Y a ti muchas gracias por leer mi fic

Ahora sí va el fic que espero les guste

Capítulo Siete

No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero se encontraba doblando su ropa y colocándola sobre la cama cuando su padre entró al cuarto.  
—No ha sido mucho tu avance. —Comentó a modo de reproche pero en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa al ver la simetría con la que los pantalones estaban doblados. Había enseñado a hacerlo correctamente a su hijo.  
A Jim no le gustaba mentir y menos a su padre. Era incorrecto, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de su amistad con Kevin. —El principito dejo a la rosa. —Afirmó el niño. Edd solo asintió recordando la obra de Saint Exupéry viendo como el libro se encontraba cerrado en el colchón. Se sentó e invitó a que hiciese lo mismo a su lado. Eddward tenía esa costumbre de indagar en los pensamientos suscitados tras una lectura ya fuesen sus deducciones o, como en ese caso, las de su hijo; eso ayudaba a la retención de información y al pensamiento propio. Jim obedeció. -¿por qué lo hizo? – Interrogó.  
Miró al infante con detenimiento sintiendo como si este hubiese encontrado el significado que en ese momento él le estaba dando tanto a la obra como a la cuestión. Por un momento lo creyó consciente del pasado vivido junto a Kevin. Negando en su mente, se levantó en un largo suspiro para dirigirse a la ventana que daba a la del pelirrojo meditando su respuesta como si su hijo fuese una persona mayor. "Tratarlo como tal; lo volverá un ser seguro de sí mismo y lo harás sentir importante" había sido su mantra desde que Jim dio los primeros pasos, claro siempre y cuando respetando los procesos y juegos suscitados durante la infancia. Ahora esas pláticas se efectuaban sin proponérselo, como en ese momento. —Quizá la rosa lo amaba demasiado. —El cielo era claro ante sus palabras y la motocicleta no se divisaba por ningún lado.  
— ¿Y el principito no la amaba a ella? Yo pensé que la quería. —Todo se había esfumado, la mentira, el señor Kevin o su obligación de limpiar su habitación. Se quitó las pantuflas de conejo que había logrado calzarse en un momento olvidado para acomodarse así en la suavidad del colchón. Sabía que iba a tener una de esas conversaciones donde se platicaban cosas de gente adulta de las cuales entendía más poco que nada pero le hacían sentir alguien inteligente, por eso prestaba atención. No quería verse como un ignorante ante su padre.

Eddward volvió a suspirar ahora fijando su atención en la ventana que se situaba exactamente frente a la suya ¿él no había amado a su caprichosa, hostigosa y creída rosa? —Sí, lo hizo. Pero hay veces que en ese tipo de amores es mejor dejarlos en el pasado. No importa cuánto los ames, tanto egoísmo y necesidad de ser siempre el centro de atención terminan lastimándote. —Sus ojos azules eran atraídos a esos cristales por los que tantas veces había visto al pelirrojo mandarle un universo, unos muchos, quizá un millón, de besos. —"El amor a veces ahoga; y debes escapar de él cuando son malas aguas si quieres sobrevivir. Por mucho que te guste el mar tomar su agua salada siempre terminará matándote." O eso decía James- citó rememorando a su muy querido amigo de la universidad antes de girarse para ver al niño que lo miraba con nostalgia. Quizá lo extrañaba tanto como él mismo. Edd se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y, si bien sus ojos exudaban nostalgia su sonrisa era la dulzura misma. — Lo bueno es que Sophia siempre fue un lago, uno con el agua más calma y dulce del que se pudiese recordar. A él no le fue difícil enamorarse de una chica como ella. —Otro suspiro, estaba poniéndose sentimental y era consciente de ello. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de embarcarse en las memorias de esos dos buenos amigos que había dejado atrás. Tragó saliva y observó la ropa. —Ahora, si bien me enorgullece el ver que inviertes tu tiempo en algo tan fructífero como la lectura debes recordar que no es bueno aplazar las actividades ya programadas: Arreglar tu cuarto podría ser un buen ejemplo, Jim. La responsabilidad, como te he dicho en varias ocasiones, es un pilar indiscutible para la formación del ser humano, junto con la puntualidad, limpieza e interés por el saber. —Explicó dando por concluida aquella conversación y ayudándole un poco con el orden del lugar tomando una camisa, ya doblada, de la maleta para quitar arrugas visibles y colocarla sobre la sábana.  
—Prometo no tardarme mucho- habló solemne el niño cubriéndose, nuevamente, sus pies con la suave tela que eran sus pantuflas. Ya de pie tomó un par de pantalones  
para colocarlos en el cajón correspondiente.  
—Está bien. Solo recuerda que las promesas son para llevarse a cabo; lo que me lleva a hacer caso de esa regla cumpliendo la mía. He venido por lo sucedido ayer. Te prometí un diálogo y creo que sea momento de realizarlo. —Eddward sabía que su hijo no volvería a hacerlo pero consideraba necesaria esa platica —Jim, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías? —Interrogó sin estar muy seguro de que esa fuese la manera idónea para dar inicio a un regaño. Él no acostumbraba a darlos.  
—Sí. El señor Kevin me lo dijo cuándo me encontró. —Las palabras del niño por poco ocasionaron que su vista regresara a observar la ventana de su ex novio. En definitiva el pelirrojo había madurado si hablaba con tal responsabilidad y empatía como había mostrado el niño en más de uno de sus comentarios.  
—Aunque eso en realidad no importa ¿sabes qué pudo pasar si no te hubiese encontrado Kev? —Recordó que el pelirrojo ya no era más "Kev" para él —Kevin —Se corrigió. El crío permanecía estático y en total silencio, con la vista fija en el piso. Edd se le acercó y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho la noche anterior. —Si algo te llegase a pasar… Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer —Pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas. Jim lo abrazó de vuelta.  
—No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. Únicamente quería investigar. A lo mejor encontraba una flor muy rara o un insecto misterioso. No conozco este terreno y estoy seguro de que podré descubrir más cosas naturales de las que había en New york.  
En ese momento quiso darse de topes contra el suelo al percatarse de que todo era producto de la curiosidad científica que se había empeñado en inculcar a su pequeño. Trago saliva al recordar el bosquecillo que estaba cerca. Cuando había decidido regresar en definitiva no tuvo en su memoria los lugares que solía visitar con sus amigos de la infancia, de los cuales, por cierto, no sabía nada.  
—Y podrás hacerlo. Puedo acompañarte o cuando hagas amigos en la escuela podría llevarlos de excursión a varios lugares que solía visitar y que serán de gran interés para sus mentes. —El chiquillo casi saltó de la emoción y más al recordar el trato que había pactado con su nuevo amigo.  
—Está bien. Puedo esperar hasta que tengas tiempo libre. —Eddward estuvo a punto de cantar un "aleluya" o algo por el estilo ante la comprensión de Jim. Claro, lo que vino luego no le gusto en demasía. —El señor Kevin me prometió que iríamos a explorar después del helado —Se alejó de su padre en busca de más ropa que acomodar fantaseando con la cita ya cambiada. Era genial, su primer amigo había sido ese que su papá tanto atesoraba en su caja de recuerdos. De hecho, tenía una caja de recuerdos, la más grande, solo para el señor Kevin.  
¿Cómo decirle a tu hijo que no podía ir con tu ex pareja sin mencionar lo último? Podía entender el por qué su hijo había mostrado afinidad por ese guapo pelirrojo; lo había salvado a fin de cuentas.  
—Jim, comprendo que quieras volver a ver al señor Kevin pero estoy seguro de que él tiene muchas cosas que hacer como para que lo incomodemos. Ya fue muy amable con nosotros, no hay que aprovecharnos. —En serio esperaba que con esas palabras su hijo desistiera pero por su expresión eso no sería así.  
—Antes has dicho que una promesa solo se hace si se puede cumplir. El señor Kevin ha realizado una y no pienso faltarle al respeto pues él ha prometido llevarme a explorar yo he prometido ir a tomar un helado con él. Papá Edd, si tú no cumples con tus enseñanzas no deberías decirme a mí que lo haga. —Ese niño no tenía seis años. Estuvo a punto de gritar que ni siquiera era un chiquillo cuando recordó que todo era su culpa y su necesidad de instruirlo para volverlo un niño con mejores habilidades cognitivas que el promedio. Ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos y de haberlo enseñado a leer con tres años "Quiero que sea como Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz" pensó con sarcasmo buscando en toda su materia gris la manera de evitar aquello. No encontró otra más que confrontar a Kevin y que este le dijera a Jim que no podía cumplir con lo pactado. Eso le iba a doler a su hijo pero era necesario.  
—Hagamos algo: En cuanto tú termines de ordenar tu habitación correctamente esperarás a que el señor Kevin llegué a su casa. Cuando eso pase yo mismo te acompañaré para que le preguntes sobre su cita. Si dice que sí yo te dejaré ir, en cambio, si se niega tú no pedirás que sea otro día ¿te parece?  
—Me parece. Es un trato hecho— Exclamó feliz el niño extendiendo su mano con el dedo pulgar sobresaliendo. Eddward unió el suyo esperando que su hijo no se percatará de la llegada del pelirrojo y quedará todo en el olvido.

El orden, al volverse un hábito, adquiere una facilidad para adquirirse pese a su falta. No habían pasado de las tres de la tarde cuando Jim había terminado de arreglar casa cajón, estante y cosa en ese especio que delimitaba su habitación. Sonriente bajo a la cocina donde su padre ya terminaba de servir los dos platos con la ración necesaria de vitaminas, carbohidratos y proteínas.  
—He terminado. Veré si ya llego el señor Kevin- anunció antes de casi salir corriendo a la ventana. Edd suspiró antes de tomar los dos platos y colocarlos en la mesa pequeña del comedor. — ¡Ha llegado! —Exclamó alegre cuando Edd volvía a entrar a la cocina por el agua de pepino que había preparado para el pollo con verduras que había cocinado. Casi tiro la garra y un nudo se formó con todas su cuerdas bucales.  
—Está bien. Después de tomar los alimentos comeremos ¿te parece? —Y aunque interrogaba su tono no dio lugar para que el niño se negara.

Había llegado en el momento de que su madre estaba partiendo rumbo a la iglesia. Lo sabía porque le había invitado para expiar todos sus pecados e ofensas hacía "el altísimo" a causa de su aberración de afirmar que padecía de la horrenda enfermedad que era la homosexualidad. Era evidente que la había mandado por el más ancho de los tubos antes de ir a tomar un baño, un borracho le había vaciado toda su bebida encima y apestaba a Ron con cola. Tomada la ducha bajo a prepararse un aperitivo cuando escuchó el timbre y un par de golpecillos en la puerta ¿ya era Halloween o qué molesto vendedor importunaba su valioso y productivo tiempo de comer? Al igual que la última ocasión que abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro de Eddward, su Edd, su "Double dork". Y ahora que no estaba llorando se estaba dando el lujo de apreciarlo mejor, aún llevaba su gorra pero su estilo había mejorado mucho. Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que todo había sido gracias a la madre de Jim, la esposa no molesta del mayor. Su vista reparó en el pequeño crío que se había apresurado a aferrarse a su brazo.  
—Señor Kevin, señor Kevin ¿Verdad que mañana vamos a ir por un helado? —Le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del niño.  
—Jim, recuerda los modales. Lo siento, Kevin, buenas tardes, disculpa que te vuelva a molestar pero mi hijo insiste en que tú le prometiste llevarlo por un helado. Yo sé que seguro tienes cosas que hacer y no deseo importunarte pero necesito que se lo expliques a mi hijo. —Su rostro era una súplica porque hiciera lo que él decía ¿cuántas veces había caído ante esa cara? No, esta no sería una de esas veces.  
—No te preocupes, Eddward, puedo llevarlo a la nevería. Para mí no representa ningún problema, y cómo Jim te dijo yo se lo prometí. Y sé que tú estás al tanto del valor de una promesa. — Eddward no supo si fue un reclamo a su abandono pero, en definitiva, había caído en sus propias enseñanzas. —Te lo dije, papi —Comentó el niño entusiasmado abrazando al pelirrojo. Esa acción sobresaltó a ambos a uno por lo repentino del acto y al otro, más alto y con más inseguridad por lo bien que se veía la estampa, digna de ser redactada por algún buen escritor. Eddward tenía buena memoria y recordaba lo mucho que su ex pareja odiaba verse rodeado de niños. "Cuando sean tus hijos los amaré y protegeré como te cuido y te quiero a ti." Le había comentado, a broma –o eso creía él- el pelirrojo. Suspiro un poco más tranquilo queriendo confiar en que no dañaría a su más valioso tesoro.  
— ¿A qué hora gustas que lo deje en la nevería?  
— Yo puedo llevarlo. Jim, te quiero después de la comida aquí. —Dijo a un pequeño peliverde que aún seguía aferrado a él. —No te preocupes, bobo, lo cuidaré y mi nueva nena es tan segura como la que recuerdas- Comentó antes de guiñarle el ojo y separarse de Jim —Bien, renacuajo, nos vemos mañana- Fue su despedida antes de acariciar los cabellos del crío y cerrar la puerta dejando al mayor con una mariposa renaciendo en su estómago.

-  
Hasta aquí queda ¿qué les pareció? Espero haber hecho que la espera valiera la pena. Creo, que estaré subiendo continuación cada mes debido a que me he dado cuenta de que la inspiración llega siempre en mi cuarto de la casa de mis padres y por cuestión de estudios solo voy una vez al mes. De igual manera, ya hice el resumen de los siguientes cuatro capítulos y eso ya me da una idea de lo que quiero que pase y puede que les de una sorpresa.  
Muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman y espero algún review donde me digan que piensan de la trama, que creen que pasará o si les parece que estoy haciendo algo mal. Es bienvenida la crítica.


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy al tanto de que he sido una terrible ficker por no actualizar, mea culpa (?). Vosotros sabes, la escuela, la vida, esas pavadas que a veces imposibilitan a la escritura. Para compensar mi ausencia les traje un capítulo más largo -ocho cuartillas-. Y como juego narrativo que me impuse intenté no usar la palabra "que" sin que fuese cuestionamiento. Creo que me funcionó por las primeras cinco cuartillas... Les dijo esto por si la redacción no es tan cómoda entiendan el porqué  
Igual, me dejo de biblias; yo sé que ustedes quieren la conti. Aquí está después de tantos siglos.

Capítulo ocho:

Ayer al cerrar la puerta, con ese presuroso latir casi olvidado retumbado en su pecho, escuchó como Doble De volvía a hablar, comunicándole la hora exacta de la cita. Deseó contestar, pero el tiempo invertido en reabrir mató cualquier respuesta pensada. Eddward ya tornaba a su hogar, Eddward ya le daba la espalda, nuevamente se alejaba. Un tanto decepcionado no le quedó más y comenzó a aguardar ese día venidero, ese mañana, ese hoy. Una naciente esperanza de poder cruzar algunas cuantas palabras capaces de hacer menguar, aunque fuese un poco, la imagen de idiota proyectada con anterioridad, le mantuvo en el limbo entre el sueño y el desvelo, pero también fue su prometedor amanecer esa mañana.

Después de un baño a conciencia abrochó sus jeans, vistió su chaqueta y, viendo su reflejo, peinó los rojizos cabellos con los dedos. Miró el reloj. Estaba listo con diez minutos de anticipación. Suspiró. Él nunca había sido un hombre puntual; salvo cuando Eddward entraba en la ecuación. Sonrió. Con honestidad, cualquier ecuación donde el chico estuviese presente era su excepción.

Con esa ilusión fraguada por los astros, testigos de su espera, se apresuró a bajar aun cuando el reloj marcase las tres con veinte de la tarde. Su plan era conocer al enemigo desde su base, sí, mas deseaba enormemente ver junto al infante a ese tan amado hombre, conversar siquiera por cortesía, verlo a los ojos y gritarle con los propios sus intenciones de recuperarle, declararle su amor sin necesidad de voces.

Imposible le fue negar el desencanto producido al salir y divisarlo al otro lado de la acera. Simplemente observando hacia su dirección mordiéndose sutilmente el labio inferior. Cómo negar aquella desazón si sentía algo parecido a la tristeza disfrazada, como suele ir, de enojo emerger de sus intestinos quemándole el pecho al verlo tan inaccesible, inalcanzable. En un arranque de posesividad infantil quiso ir a reclamarle su lejanía, pero aquella mirada contrariada recibida le hizo regresar a su realidad; mirar al suelo y toparse con aquel niño le recordó su plan.

Jim le miraba sonriente y pacientemente esperaba a ser notado. Kevin no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto. Fue tan natural. Era como sonreírle a aquel tan lejano ser. Su mano viajó a la verdosa cabellera acariciándola.

— ¿Listo?

Con una sonrisa de mayor tamaño, asintiendo ansiosamente y un agudo "sí" respondió el niño. Contra todo pronóstico, aquel conjunto de acciones enterneció al adulto.

—Entonces, andado.

Tomó aquella antigua gorra roja colgada en el perchero, atesorada nostálgicamente como el recordatorio de una época totalmente feliz, y, sonriente, la colocó en su cabello "adecuadamente desordenado". Palmeó su bolsillo izquierdo haciendo sonar las llaves. Salió con su siempre poseído andar despreocupado y seguro de sí guío al pequeño hasta la cochera. Abriéndola manualmente dejo ver aquella belleza llamada por él como "nena". Orgulloso de su tesoro permaneció quieto unos momentos contemplándola y dejando a su invitado hacer lo mismo.

Jim, ahora con el sol en alto y sin miedo en su menudo cuerpo, también observó aquel vehículo altamente peligroso. Era bonita, pese a ser un "ataúd con ruedas", palabras de su padre. Su curiosidad le llevó a acercarse primero para tocar el lateral de aquel vehículo. La pintura era tan brillante.

—Me gusta —musitó.

Kevin sonrió ante aquella afirmación. Para ser hijo del Doble Bobo tenía aquella vena rebelde y solo contaba con seis años en su historial. Eso, hasta cierto punto, le divertida, pese a también ser recordatorio de la genética materna, victoriosa en aquel pequeño ser. Jim contra todo pronóstico, aun siendo prueba tangible del principal daño causado por el paso del tiempo: el olvido, le agradaba. Mucho. La inocencia del crío era cual bálsamo desinflamatorio, como Edd en su tiempo.

Negó, mentalmente, desterrando esa línea de pensamiento; dejar arrastrar su cuerpo por la corriente desbordante de negativa nostalgia no era opción. No esta vez, no ahora con la oportunidad latiendo como su corazón aventándolo a recuperar al amor de su vida. Oportunidad brindada por el propio Jim junto a una olvidada dosis de buen humor. No, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Se acercó hasta la motocicleta para abrir el asiento y sacar el negruzco casco perteneciente originalmente a su ex pareja. Tras observarlo una fracción de añorantes segundos, los cuales últimamente le consumían, lo colocó sobre los verdes cabellos cuidadosamente.

—Pronto te conseguiré un casco a tu medida. —Prometió

Abrochado el objeto protector, dejó que el niño, entusiasmado, se apresurará a subir a la motocicleta permitiéndole, sorprendentemente, fingir ser él quien la manejaba. Incrédulo, Kevin meneó la cabeza antes de mirar al techo. Ese era el primer niño con su permiso de montarla. Nunca un mocoso la había tocado siquiera. "Por amor uno hace hasta lo inimaginable" se dijo antes de subir tras el infante.

¿Preparado?

¡Sí!

Encendió el motor. El ronroneo previo al aclimatamiento de la máquina hizo al niño reír. Tras un "Andando", arrancó. Reversa. Lentamente salió a calle hasta dar vuelta en la rotonda quedando frente al bobo de Eddward.

—Llegaremos en unas horas. — Avisó —Yo lo cuido como te cuidaría a ti. — Prometió guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Tras su cortejo disfrazado de promesa siguió su camino hasta la cómplice de su plan: la nevería. El trayecto fue corto mas no exento de memorias añejadas, casi olvidadas; y conversaciones infantiles. Llegando al lugar el pelirrojo buscó aparcamiento cerca de él. Bajó y ayudó a descender a Jim. Lo guio hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta dando paso al niño. El de verdes cabellos observaba todo maravillado. Todo era tan colorido y espacioso. Sin esas aglomeraciones hostigosas de neoyorquinos que acostumbraba.

Ambos observaban la hilera de tentadores sabores mientras esperaban su turno de ser atendidos. Kevin lo sabía: lo primero era ganarse la confianza del crío para poder obtener la información deseada. Por lo mismo no dudo en usar esa oportunidad para ir preparando terreno.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? — Cuestionó en tono casual.

—Limón — guardó silencio sopesando lo siguiente a decir — ¿Puedo pedir un helado de limón? —Interrogó.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Me gusta porque se parece al color de mi cabello —añadió —Kevin, ¿tu sabor favorito es el de cereza? — preguntó curioso.

Kevin lo observó divertido antes de girarse a la dependienta, la cual le veía coquetamente. Estaba seguro, casi podía verlo en la mente del niño, una teoría extraña se formaba en la cabecilla del menor. Hizo su pedido: un helado doble de limón y uno simple de vainilla. Ya en mano las nieves, e ignorada olímpicamente la dependienta, dirigió al niño a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Debía vigilar a su nena y al crío. Esperaba no perder a ninguno. Sentados ofreció el helado al niño y este lo tomó gustoso sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando respuesta.

—No, no es mi sabor favorito —contestó

—Entonces, ¿manzana?

Kevin río suavemente y negó con la cabeza ¿de niño él era tan preguntón?

— Es evidente, entonces, tu sabor favorito es el de Zanahoria o Calabaza.

Ante esas opciones Kevin solo pudo levantar una ceja en señal de cuestionamiento ¿en serio? No tardó mucho en soltar una carcajada apresurándose a negar dudoso de la existencia de dichos sabores ¿a quién, por más extraño que fuera, podría gustarle? Quizá a Harry Potter, pues tomaba jugo de calabaza en las películas, no a él.

—Menos, ¿algún motivo por el cual creas eso? Digo, ¿zanahoria? No soy conejo

—Porque tu pelo es rojizo y al sol se ve anaranjado.

Explicó con un tono de sabiondo parecido al de su padre. Aquello hizo sonreír al adulto, si no fuese porque lo sabía hijo de Eddward el pelirrojo podría jurar que su Doble Tonto estaba haciendo labor docente en las malas hiervas llamados niños modernos. Kevin, en su buen humor, inusual antes de tener un ron con coca en sus venas, incitó al niño a continuar su teoría.

— Mi sabor favorito se parece a mi especial color de cabello —afirmó —. Tengo una _hipopotesis _—Kevin no quiso corregir su error aunque presentía sería algo realizado por Doble De —: lo que hace de algo ser nuestro favorito es la presencia de algo bueno con algo importante o que nos hace especiales. Por eso pensé eso. Usted aplica en relación al cabello porque solo un poquito más del diez por ciento de todos en el mundo son pelirrojos. Usted es como un "peligro de extinción". Eso hace a su cabello especial y podría explicar la elección de su sabor favorito.

Kevin estaba anonado. No sabía si por la explicación, porque le hubiese llamado "especie en peligro de extinción" o por el hecho de tener una hipótesis a su corta edad; a esa edad él con suerte entendía el significado de varias letras juntas. Se recordó de quién era hijo, sin embargo eso no quito su asombro. No pudo evitar evocar, de nuevo, la imagen de Eddward y aquello le hizo sonreír. Sí, solo su hijo llegaría a esas conclusiones.

—Fresa —confesó. No estaba seguro de poder decir otra cosa sin quedar como ignorante.

— Como su cabello con leche. Seguro debe gustarle los días nevados-

Tras aquella afirmación, cierta, hubo silencio. Ambos comenzaron a consumir sus helados. Kevin deseaba saber pero no quería hacer una pregunta incomoda o tonta desde el principio, arruinar el plan e irse con las manos vacías y sin ninguna ficha a su favor. Debía pensar muy bien cómo conseguir su propósito. Sabía la dificultad presente en el niño criado por su amado geniecillo, eso solo aumentaba la apuesta. Era más sencillo hacer un touchdown con los ojos cerrados, o eso decía su intuición.

—Señor Kevin, ¿usted siempre fue amigo de mi papá?

La voz de Jim le sobresaltó. Miró al niño con detenimiento. Negó con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro recordando esos años donde él era lo más _"cool"_ del barrio y se daba el lujo de excluir y molestar a los Ed's por "bobos" y "perdedores"

—Pero eran vecinos

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ante tan lógica argumentación.

—Éramos muchos niños en "Cul de sac". Él tenía amigos muy distintos a los míos

—Entonces, ¿cómo surgió su amistad?

Kevin casi maldijo internamente. Se suponía sería él quien hiciese las averiguaciones, no a la inversa. Mentalmente suspiro: el policía salió interrogado. "Debes ganarte su confianza" le recordó su voz pensante, la cual añadió "secreto por secreto". Guiado por esa fantástica idea decidió contestar.

— Fue cuando estaba en primero de secundaria. Gracias a Nazz. Ella y yo siempre hemos sido mejores amigos y ambos íbamos terrible, y cuando digo terrible es terrible, en física. Acababan de darnos el examen de…—

—¿Nazz? ¿La linda mesera rubia? — interrumpió a sabiendas de su descortesía pero sin poderlo evitar. "Curiosidad ante todo" era su lema "científico"

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja curioso pues, al parecer aquel niño conocía a su amiga y esta no le había dicho nada sobre conocer al hijo de su Doble Tonto. Además le llamó la atención aquel calificativo usado.

—Esa misma, ¿linda?, ¿te pareció linda Nazz? — Preguntó lo evidente.

Jim enrojeció hasta las orejas. Si su padre se enteraba de sus intereses poco científicos o "inteligentes" escucharía un extenso monólogo titulado: los tiempos para el amor, ¿a qué edad es lo indicado para sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto? Kevin pareció leer su mente, o simplemente leyó su expresión. O eso interpretó Jim al verlo reír

—No te preocupes. A tu padre también le gustaba cuando niños. —Soltó entre celoso y burlesco al imaginar el gran enfado sufrido por parte de la esposa del "cabeza de calcetín" cuando su hijo le comentase: "mamá, conocí a Nazz, una chica muy linda. Ella es nuestra vecina y la primera niña que le gustó a papá." Sonrió ante su malvado plan. Esa mala madre ardería en las atroces llamas de los celos. Él hubiese ardido, de hecho, varias noches aún se lo reclamaba a su amiga. Esa mujer debería probar un poco de aquella inseguridad producida por algún día perder al hombre más maravilloso.

—Ella es muy bonita —Afirmó —Papi tiene buenos gustos.

Comprarle al crío otro helado no era suficiente para el halago del que era receptor. "Claro, yo soy la prueba de ello" estuvo a punto de confesarle pero se abstuvo al darse cuenta. La afirmación abarcaba desde Nazz, pasando por él, hasta su madre, la tan odiada esposa de su geniecillo. Frunció el labio. Insultar a su madre no le daría puntos. Prefirió cambiar de tema, solamente sin alejarse mucho del objetivo central, ya casi rozado.

—Y es agradable, ¿cuándo la conociste? — ninguna información estaba demás.

—El día que llegamos, hace dos días.

— Tienen muy poco aquí ¿vienen de vacaciones?

—No, vamos a quedarnos a vivir. —Confesó con ilusión el crío.

—Eso es estupendo, podré enseñarte varios sitios grandiosos —Kevin lo sabía. Iba por buen camino. Lo confirmó cuando Jim asintió con la cabeza — ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

—Sí, es limpia y no hay tanta contaminación. Papá habló sobre un lugar tranquilo y sin tantos riesgos como lo era New York.

—Entonces, ¿por eso se mudaron aquí?

—En parte. Papá prefiere las escuelas de Canadá. Más adecuado para mí. Yo creo que extrañaba su hogar y a las personas dejadas aquí.

La piel de Kevin se erizó ante tal confesión. Si antes se había arrojado y decido luchar con patadas de ahogado, simplemente porque_ tenía_ que intentarlo; ahora sí sentía una latente esperanza y más fuerzas para luchar.

— ¿Y su vida anterior?, ¿crees que la extrañara? —Posiblemente estuviese aprovechándose del niño, pero le ofrecía respuestas casi tan infinitas como los "decimales" de Pi. —Ya sabes el trabajo y esas cosas.

—Este año iba a hacer su maestría en lcomputador para ayudarme a acostumbrarme —informó mordiendo la galleta del casi terminado cono —Y trabaja por la Internet ahora. Charlie lo ayuda mucho.

Kevin mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Odiaba ver cómo Eddward había podido seguir con su vida después de él, mientras él no podía salir de aquel barrio. No, odiaba más el no poder superar el hecho de saber que su Doble De tenía contacto con, para él, desconocidos. La idea de saberlo cercano a otros, no a él, le enfermaba.

Jim pareció no darse cuenta de la guerra interna librada en el pelirrojo. Su helado se derretía y él no podía permitir tremenda atrocidad.

— ¿Y tú? —Kevin interrogó al darse cuenta del silencio apunto de tornarse incómodo.

—Yo no me preocupo. Habrá días en los que extrañe a mis amigos. Papá dice que eso es normal, pero nos enviaremos cartas. También dice que los correos electrónicos son de mayor utilidad para no perder la comunicación. Yo no tengo edad para tener uno. Dadas esas circunstancias serán cartas las que usemos.

Un momento de silencio producto de la normalización respiratoria del niño. Cada momento que pasaba Kevin creía estar hablando, sino con un adulto, con un joven entrando a la adultez no con un niño de seis años. Apostaría una tiña de cabello rosa que ese infante era más maduro que él. "Eso no es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso" escuchó la voz de su madre pero la ignoró, como siempre.

—Además los libros las muestran tan interesantes —continuó —. Si, sueno aburrido, lo sé, a veces me decían eso en la escuela; pero papá dice lo llama tener alma vieja. No lo entiendo porque soy joven, supongo que quiere decirme clásico, como mamá. A ella también le gustan las cartas. Entre más largas mejor. Eso es bueno porque a papá le encanta escribir hojas y hojas.

Sabía era el punto deseado a tratar, ahora no estaba seguro de ello. El suponía había una esposa y madre, ahora lo confirmaba y eso martillaba las grietas de su corazón. El amor trasminado en cada palabra dolía. Usar al niño contra su madre parecía estúpido.

— Por eso no me preocupo de los amigos dejados. Ellos están en las cartas que les envíe. Para papá, supongo, será más difícil no extrañar, él tiene más recuerdos en New York. Pero, Kevin, él estará bien. Lo sé porque siempre que se sienta solo puede hablar con mamá. Ella siempre lo escucha y lo entiende. Le puede escribir esas cartas largotototas y aunque reciba silencio al terminarlas todo está bien. Ella siempre es un oasis para él.

Otro silencio. Kevin odiaba a aquella fémina y Jim pensaba en el buen uso dado a la palabra recién descubierta: "oasis". El helado simple, o lo restante, del adulto ahora había sido dejado sobre la servilleta, una tremenda ser le atosigaba y de su laringe luchaban por subir desde el intestino aquella cuestión que, en ese momento, era de vida o muerte tener respuesta.

-Eso significa que vinieron solos —el niño asintió limpiando con una servilleta sus dedos manchados —Entonces, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

_Fin del capítulo. _

Sé que quizá no es lo que esperan y no hay Kevedd -todavía. Perdón por eso.  
Decidme, ¿qué creen pasa con la mamá de Jim?, ¿dónde está?

Prometo que no dejaré el fic. Lo terminaré, solo tenedme paciencia. Tratare de subir la conti antes de entrar a la uni y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será más largo y tendrá más información para que vayan decodificando ¿qué paso con Kevin y Edd?

Una duda: Estaba pensando cambiarle la edad a Jim, quizá ponerlo de nueve u ocho años ¿ustedes que opinan? Pienso en eso porque siento que con seis años lo hago muy "adulto"

Hasta luego, mon cherris :3


End file.
